From the large list of LONIR collaboration and service recipients, we have selected ten projects that represent a diverse spectrum of supported partnerships. Table 0V.3 summarizes the C&S collaborations which are more fully described above. As needs and project requirements are satisfied, C&S projects are completed. New LONI collaboration requests (http://www.loni.ucla.edu/Collaboration/Application/LONIR Application.jsp) are constantly received, reviewed, selected and supported.